Aron
/ |dexunova= |dexmokalos=099 |evointo=Lairon |gen=Generation III |species=Iron Armor Pokémon |type=Steel |type2=Rock |metheight=0.4 m |imheight=1'04" |metweight=60.0 kg |imweight=132.3 lbs. |ability=Sturdy Rock Head |dw=Heavy Metal |body=08 |egg1=Monster |color=Gray |male=50 |evo= }} Aron (Japanese: ココドラ Kokodora) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Behaviour To make its body, Aron dig out iron from the mountains for food. Sometimes hunger motivates Aron to go downhill to eat the railways and bridges, which may cause some big problems and it is seen as a vermin. Evolution Aron evolves into Lairon once level 32 is reached. Then it evolves into Aggron at level 42. Game info Game locations |border= |rubysapphire=Granite Cave, Victory Road |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Granite Cave, Victory Road |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Fuego Ironworks (Poké Radar) (Diamond only) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Fuego Ironworks (Poké Radar) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Unknown |blackwhite=White Forest (White only) |bwrarity=Uncommon |xy=Terminus Cave (X only) |xyrarity=Common}} Side game locations |border= |RS Pinball=Hatch from egg |Trozei=Secret Storage 5 Secret Storage 16 Endless Level 18 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Mt. Steel (1F-8F) Buried Relic (14F-19F) Wish Cave (7F-10F) |PMD2=Northern Desert (1F-8F) |Ranger2=Peril Cliffs}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=This Pokémon has a body of steel. To make its body, Aron feeds on iron ore that it digs from mountains. Occasionally, it causes major trouble by eating bridges and rails. |sapphire=Aron has a body of steel. With one all-out charge, this Pokémon can demolish even a heavy dump truck. The destroyed dump truck then becomes a handy meal for the Pokémon. |emerald=A Pokémon that is clad in steel armor. A new suit of armor is made when it evolves. The old, discarded armor is salvaged as metal for making iron products. |firered=It eats iron to build its steel body. It is a pest that descends from mountains to eat bridges and train tracks. |leafgreen=It eats iron to build its steel body. It is a pest that descends from mountains to eat bridges and train tracks. |diamond=It usually lives deep in mountains. However, hunger may drive it to eat railroad tracks and cars. |pearl=It usually lives deep in mountains. However, hunger may drive it to eat railroad tracks and cars. |platinum=It usually lives deep in mountains. However, hunger may drive it to eat railroad tracks and cars. |heartgold=When it evolves, it sheds the steel carapace that covered its whole body and develops a new one. |soulsilver=When it evolves, it sheds the steel carapace that covered its whole body and develops a new one. |black=It usually lives deep in mountains. However, hunger may drive it to eat railroad tracks and cars. |white=It usually lives deep in mountains. However, hunger may drive it to eat railroad tracks and cars. |black 2=It usually lives deep in mountains. However, hunger may drive it to eat railroad tracks and cars. |white 2=It usually lives deep in mountains. However, hunger may drive it to eat railroad tracks and cars. |x=It usually lives deep in mountains. However, hunger may drive it to eat railroad tracks and cars. |y=When it evolves, it sheds the steel carapace that covered its whole body and develops a new one. |or=This Pokémon has a body of steel. To make its body, Aron feeds on iron ore that it digs from mountains. Occasionally, it causes major trouble by eating bridges and rails. |as=Aron has a body of steel. With one all-out charge, this Pokémon can demolish even a heavy dump truck. The destroyed dump truck then becomes a handy meal for the Pokémon.}} Stats Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 304 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 304 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 304 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 304 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 304 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 304 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Aron BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Aron BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= Aron XY.gif |orasspr= Aron XY.gif |VIback = Aron Back XY.gif }} Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime Steven's Aron Trivia Gallery 304Aron_AG_anime.png 304Aron_AG_anime_2.png 304Aron AG anime 3.png 304Aron_Dream.png 304Aron_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:White Forest Pokémon